


You Promised

by Andrin_rin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Broken Promises, Character Study, Childhood Promises, Drabble, M/M, Mentioned The Doctor (Doctor Who), POV The Master (Doctor Who), The Master Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrin_rin/pseuds/Andrin_rin
Summary: Every star in the universe, they were going to see them all.But they don’t. A broken childhood promise, and too much built up rage and bitterness between them.The Master thinks about his past with the Doctor. About broken promises and what's left for them.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	You Promised

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this I just something short again hhh  
> I'm working on two really long chapters for some other fics, that will come out soon, so don't despair! 
> 
> Quarantine is making me really fucking productive :))) At least there's that.

Sometimes when the Master is burning planets he thinks about promises. He thinks about broken promises and childhood dreams. They had a pact. He and the Doctor. When they had been just boys at the Academy, they head promised each other to never leave the other behind, had promised to leave Gallifrey together. They were going to travel the universe together. Just the two of them. Because apart from them no one else mattered. At least it had been like that for the Master.

But it had never come to that. And then, when the Doctor had left Gallifrey behind, he had left alone. Well not _alone_ , but without the Master and that was what really counted wasn’t it? Him and the Doctor. They were the only ones who had really ever counted. Only the doctor seems incapable of realizing that.

And so the the Master had been left behind, waiting and wondering if the Doctor would ever come back. He hadn’t come back. The Master hadn't heard a word from him for centuries, not even an apology, not even an explanation. Nothing. And that seemed to be it. Him, waiting while the rage inside of him kept growing and growing. Until he’d finally taken matters into his own hands and had come after the Doctor. And so their little game began.

Then, much much later, when the Doctor asks him again. Ask him _that_ question again. The one, they had asked each other as children. The question, which they had promised, they would always, no matter what, answer with yes.

_Will you travel with me_.

The Doctor _doesn’t_ ask him this time around. No. He _begs_ him to travel with him and all thats left in the Masters hearts is hatred. Burnt way from centuries of longing, twisted into rage and fire. Back then then the Doctor had said no. Had left alone and broken the promise. This time it was _his_ turn.

_Too late Doctor. Back then I said yes. But it didn’t mean anything to you, did it? You just went ahead and left me anyway. No. The Doctors promises haven’t meant anything to him in a very long time. Too late Doctor. Once I would have come with you, but that time has passed by and you let it._

_Every star in the universe, they were going to see them all_.

But they don’t. A broken childhood promise, and too much built up rage and bitterness between them. The Master doesn’t go and look at the stars by himself. Instead he starts burning them. He starts with the one, they’d always wanted to visit on their first trip together, back when they’d made their pact. And after that first one he doesn’t stop.

The Master burns one planet after the other and he feels almost nothing. Not anymore. He’s destroying, what the Doctor once promised him and somehow tit just feels so right to take it. Taking it all, in the only way he knows. And when the smoke rises to the skies he laughs, because another one of the stars they had wanted to see together, burns, its light vanishing from the universe.

Sometimes the Master thinks about promises. And he tells himself that he feels nothing. The Master has always been a good lier. He’s lying even to himself. Because the truth is, the pain is still there, too deep inside of him, and so he tries to mute it with the fire. And he lets the flames burn higher and higher, until they consume everything and take him with them.

**Author's Note:**

> I've just been writing this depressing stuff lately, why am I doing this to myself?
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it either way :)


End file.
